Bonnie Runs Away
by Forlong
Summary: Bonnie runs away from home and Ron tries to get her to run back. FINISHED!
1. She Walked Away

_As much as I'd like to, I don't own Kim Possible or Barlow Girl's song "She Walked_ _Away"._

* * *

"You don't get me!" Bonnie shouted at her mother.

She had forgotten what they'd been arguing about. She didn't care anymore. She knew that it was about her older sisters, Connie and Lonnie. It almost always was. It just wasn't fair! Bonnie hated being the youngest. It was always "You sisters never talked to us like that" or "why can't you be more like your brother". Bonnie refusedto take it any more.

_She couldn't take one more day._

_Home was more her prison now._

_Independence called out;_

_She had to get it._

"Don't you walk away from your mother, young lady," her father said in a tone that usually stopped her in her tracks, but not this time.

"Watch me," Bonnie said, slamming the door hard enough to declare to the entire neighborhood that she left.

_A fight was all she needed_

_To give her a reason._

_She slammed the door with no goodbye_

_And knew that it was time._

Bonnie jumped into her car and checked the glove compartment. The money was there, and there was always her savings account. She sped off. If she had looked back she would have seen her parents, her brother, and even her sisters looking in the direction she was leaving.

_Now she's driving too fast;_

_She didn't care to glance behind,_

_And through her tears she laughed._

_It's time to kiss the past goodbye_.

Bonnie made her way to Go City, where she found an apartment and a job. She didn't know or care about what she put her parents through. Ron, still being part of the Sunshine Spreaders, went to comfort them; but there was nothing he could say or do to ease the pain.

_I'm finally on my own;_

_Don't try to tell me, "No"._

_There's so much more for me,_

_Just watch what I will be!_

Three months after Bonnie disappeared, Ron left as well. He too, didn't tell anyone where he was going, when he'd be back, or even **if** he'd be back. No one knew that Bonnie hade that kind of an influence on anyone, let alone Ron.

_She walked away;_

_Couldn't say why she was leaving!_

_She walked away;_

_She left all she had believed in!_

_She walked away!_

Bonnie was getting ready for work at the restaurant when a knock came at her door. Who'd be coming to her apartment this early? She opened it and saw that it was Ron!

_Not a day goes by_

_For the ones she left behind._

_They're always asking "Why?"_

_And thoughts of her consume their minds._

"Bonnie," Ron said, putting his foot into the doorway, "I want to talk to you."

"What?" Bonnie replied, "You going to make me go back to where I'm not appreciated?"

"No. I just...ow..._ow_...**ow**...OW!" he said as Bonnie started closing the door on his foot.

"Move your foot, idiot!"

"All I want to do is know why you left. That's all, Bonnie."

_God please let her know_

_The love we tried to show._

_We'd promise anything,_

_If you'd just bring her home!_

"No one cared about me," she said, finally letting Ron in, "No one loved me."

"You wrong there, Bonnie," he said, "You're friends and family miss you."

_She walked away;_

_Couldn't say why she was leaving!_

_She walked away;_

_She left all she had believed in!_

_She walked away!_

"Your parents are broken apart," Ron continued, "I've been assigned to them by the Sunshine Spreaders; they can't stop talking about you. How much they miss you. How much they love you. How much they wish you'd come back home. Your brother dropped out of collage and knocked some girl up. Now he can't go back, because he has to take care of her and, in seven months, your _niece_. And he was going to be a doctor! And your sisters...all they've ever said to me is that they wish they could apologize to you for all that they put you through."

Bonnie looked away, but Ron gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him and said, "Your friends, Tara and Hope, they just aren't the same in cheer practice or school. They don't have as much energy or determination. Even Kim has started to lose heart! She blames herself for this. Says that she shouldn't have been so hard on you. Everyone wants you back, Bonnie."

_Tell her we love her._

_Tell her she's wanted_.

_One more thing, God,_

_Tell her, "Please, come home._

_Please, come ho-ome."_

Bonnie was speechless. Ron had come to tell her this. But he didn't even _like_ her. She took back all those times she called him an idiot and a looser. She tried to apologize, but her voice was caught in her throat.

Ron put a ticket on the end table and said, "This is a ticket for the south train that's leaving at 5:30…today. I have my own ticket, and I'll be leaving for Middleton at that time…with or without you."

He then left Bonnie to think about the past three months. Should she go back? Could she go back?

_She walked away;_

_Couldn't say why she was leaving!_

_She walked away;_

_She left all she had believed in!_

_She walked away;_

_Couldn't say why she was leaving!_

_She walked away;_

_She left all she had believed in!_

Bonnie looked at the ticket and knew exactly what she should do, and exactly what she wanted to do. She grabbed to ticket and did what her heart told her to do.

_The choice is yours alone now,_

_Tell me how the story...ends._

"_While the son was still a long way off,_

_His father saw him and felt compassion for him_

_And ran and embraced him._

'_Let us celebrate, fore this child of mine was died as he has come back to life,_

_He was lost and now he is found.'_

_And they began to celebrate."_

_Luke 15:20 & 24_

* * *

When I heard this song I thought of Bonnie. Tell me if I should write a second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. R & R. 


	2. Before She Ran

_Don't own KP…yatta, yatta._

Alice Shade: Good point, and that's why I'm posting this chapter.

* * *

"Aw, man," Kim's best friend said, "I'm short again. KP, can I barrow 50 cents?"

Kim sighed and gave him the money, "You know, this wouldn't happen if you just got a job."

"My mom told you to say that, didn't she?" Ron said as he paid for his naco.

"Would you like to grande-size?" the employee asked.

"Don't got enough green for it," Ron replied.

"Have amuyo beuno day."

The two teens walked towards their regular booth, only to find Bonnie and her posse occupying it.

"Bonnie," Kim said, "This is our booth.Will you move?"

"KP, that wasn't very polite," Ron whispered.

"I didn't see your names on it, _princess_," Bonnie said coldly, "Why don't you and your boyfriend scram."

Kim was about to explode when Ron spoke up, "Come on, Kim. It's not like this is the only booth in Bueno Nacho. There's one right over there. It'll be a nice change of scenery."

"Change of scenery. Uh huh," Rufus chimed in.

When Ron looked at her the way he was now, with those pretty, brown eyes, she could never stay mad. She made a note to work on fighting it.

"Okay. Let's go out of the kill zone," she said, glaring at Bonnie.

"Kimberly, I'm very disappointed in you," Ron said when they reached the booth.

Ron only used her full name when he was _very_ angry with her. Kim paid attention to exactly what he was saying.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"I figured that, after that bonding agent thing, you'd actually start treating Bonnie differently. I guess I was wrong."

"Why should I?"

"She's not some evil maniac, like Shego. She's an everyday girl. Now that I think about it, she's a lot like you."

"I am NOT anything like Bonnie, Ronald!" Kim said, taking her turn to be angry.

"For one, you're both incredibly stubborn. Come on, KP. Why don't you at least give Bonnie a chance. I am."

"How so, Ron?"

"You said I needed a job, well I've got one. I'm working for Bonnie's parents. They're paying me to do some work around their home."

"Why don't their kids just do it?"

"Most of them have moved out; those who haven't are working. So they started asking around for help. I needed a job, and now I got one. It may not be the best job but it's something."

"And you couldn't pay for your naco, why?"

"Busted," Rufus said.

"Okay, so I left some of my money at home. I'll pay you back when I get the cash," Ron said.

"How'd this let you give Bonnie a chance?" Kim asked.

"Bonnie never has anyone to talk to at home, so I started talking to her. She's always under stress. She thinks no one cares what happens to her."

"No one does."

"KIM! What if she died at went to hell? Would you be happy then?"

"I…don't…"

"I've lost me appetite. Some Christian woman you are! Later, KP," Ron said, then walked off leaving his whole naco.

"Ron, wait," Kim called.

But he didn't slow down or turn back. That was the day Bonnie ran away.

To be continued…

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the prologue of the story. Next chapter we'll get Bonnie's answer to Ron's request. 


	3. Crazy Mary

_I don't own KP or FM Static's song "Crazy Mary"._

Alice Shade: Get a grip, will you. Just because Ron is Jewish doesn't mean that he's a loyal follower of the Jewish faith. I know a few Jewish Christians, and FYI: the first Christians were _Jews_.

Shegal92: I don't think Shego is an evil maniac but I've seen hints that Ron does, like saying, "Shego, the mad scientists mad assistant" and "Stealing everyone else's powers and using them for evil has more of the "Shego" vibe."

Thank you for all your reviews.

* * *

"Wait, Ron," he heard a voice say.

"Bonnie?" he said, "What do you want? You going to tell me to go fly a kite or something?"

"No, Ron," she said, "I just…you're right. I should go back home. But first I have to quit my job and get out of my apartment."

To Ron's surprise, she wrapped her arms around his chest and said, "Thank you."

_Crazy Mary's a slogan,_

_Who looks up to no one,_

_Would do anything for a cold one,_

_And wishes she could find her way home._

Several hours later, Bonnie was out of her apartment, all packed, and ready to go.

"Why are you going back, Bonnie?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Well, why'd you come to tell me why I _should_ go back home?" she answered.

"I didn't really expect you to come back," he said, "I thought you'd tell me to jump in a lake. But I did it…because it was the right thing to do."

"And that's why I'm going back."

_She's got that look on her face,_

_And her stare's like a ray gun,_

_As we walk by everyday, and_

_I wish there's somethin' I could do for her._

"You didn't tell **anyone** where you were going?" Bonnie shouted.

The two were looking around town. They had a few hours before the train would leave. So Bonnie showed Ron some of the sights.

"No," Ron said silently.

"Oh, Kim is going to beangery withyou."

"Why?"

"Let's see," Bonnie said, counting off on her fingers, "You left Middleton without telling her where you were going, _that_ you were going, to get the girl who's been competing with her for over four years to come back, and spent the whole day with her."

_Maybe if…I took a little time to talk,_

_Then she'd…heal a little if she wants to,_

_She can run, but let's teach her how to walk away now._

_I'll…shake a little if she wants to,_

_She'll…laugh a little if she needs to._

_There's a key to the door that she's hiding behind._

"You right," Ron admitted, "I'm going to owe Kim an apology."

"No, no, no, NO," Bonnie said, "You need to do more then that. You have to seal the deal! An apology ain't going to cut it. You need to give her something."

"You think so?"

"I **know** so!"

_And she watches the world pass her by like a freight train,_

_And they all call her the same names,_

_Laughing as they point and stare at her._

_So she cries…out to God up in Heaven,_

_Been prayin' since she was eleven,_

_For him to send someone to meet her there._

As they were on the train, Ron examined the gift he'd gotten for Kim. He put it away and looked at the girl sitting next to him.

"Have you ever thought about going to Church?" Ron asked.

"Aren't you Jewish?" Bonnie said, sounding a bit idiotic, "Is that allowed?"

"The first Christians were Jewish, Bonnie. Of course it's allowed!"

"Sorry. Well, I have thought about it, and I've even gone to some churches. But I always feel so low in that enviroment."

"Do you…want to…become a Christian?"

"A little," Bonnie said, "but I don't want to be a Christian like Kim Possible."

_Maybe if…I took a little time to talk,_

_Then she'd…heal a little if she wants to,_

_She can run, but let's teach her how to walk away now._

_I'll…shake a little if she wants to,_

_She'll…laugh a little if she needs to._

_There's a key to the door that she's hiding behind._

"You're in luck," Ron said, "there is no reason to be like Kim if you become a Christian. The goal is to be like Jesus."

Bonnie thought about this for a while. Near the end of the train ride, she decided what she wanted to do.

_And who knows of her thought and her dreams_

_And ideas she's got, and contains inside?_

_She's so broken apart, and her heart is still looking_

_For some way to feel alright!_

_AL-RI-IGHT!_

"Thanks for bringing me back, Ron," Bonnie said outside her house.

_Maybe if…I took a little time to talk,_

"You brought yourself back," Ron replied, "I just helped you along."

_Then she'd…heal a little if she wants to,_

Bonnie kissed him on the forehead and said, "Thank you."

_She can run, but let's teach her how to walk away now._

"Please," Ron said, "don't feel like you have to tell your family everything."

_I'll…shake a little if she wants to,_

"Now I got to get on my knees and beg for Kim's forgiveness," he said and walked away.

_She'll…laugh a little if she needs to._

Bonnie rang the doorbell and her mother stood in shock at what she saw.

"Hi, mom," she said, hugging her, "I'm home."

_There's a key to the door that she's hiding behind…_

* * *

I know it's a little corny, but I liked "Crazy Mary". I'll write just one more chapter to tie up some loose ends. What do you think Ron bought Kim? Tell me in reviews. 


	4. Epologe

_I don't own Kim Possible._

* * *

"Hey, Kim," Wade said while appearing on her locker's computer, "Has Ron gotten back yet? He had me do a lot of searching that I didn't fully understand before he left."

"Yeah," Kim said dreamily, "He has."

"Kim, is that you?" Wade asked, "I expected you to be upset with Ron for not telling you he was leaving."

"Of course it's me, Wade. Ron apologized for what he did. I forgave him. I just can't stay mad at him when I stare into those beautiful brown eyes."

Wade rolled his eyes and said, "So what he get you? Was it that necklace you're warring?"

"Yeah," she said, once again dreamily, "He's so sweat."

"Ick. Later, Kim."

After the screen blacked out, Kim closed her locker. She remembered seeing that necklace for the first time. She was so excited she gave her most schoolgirl-ish scream she could muster. She still remembered the passionate kiss she and Ron shared. She had come at him so fast that he fell over on her bed. She could still hear him whispering, "A cheerleader just straddled me." He was so cute when he was nervous.

"Kim Possible," a voice said from behind her angrily.

"What is it, Brick?"

"I see Bonnie is back," he said while glaring, "and she said…well, what'd ya do to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's acting just like you!"

"That'd be Ron's doing. Not mine," Kim answered, _Bonnie is acting like me. HA! Fat chance!_

After Brick walked away, Ron came from out of nowhere and said, "Well that was weird."

Kim kissed him then said, "So what happened?"

"Bonnie became a Christian, that's what," Ron said, "Turns out that she was actually considering Christianity before. Who'd have thought?"

"Did I say something funny?" Kim asked, noticing the comical smile on Ron's face.

"It's just that Bonnie said that she wanted to be a Christian, just not one like you."

They both laughed.

"What's so funny, guys?" Bonnie said.

"Brick is just a little bit upset about your religion change, Bonnie," Kim said, "And he's what's so funny."

"Oh. Well, I got to get to class. Later, losers," Bonnie said sarcastically.

* * *

Well that's it for this fanfic. Sorry it wasn't a R/B fanfic. I know it's a little corny, but judging by the reviews, people liked it. 


End file.
